


Danger Noodle

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danger Noodle Song, Deceit likes chaos, Everyone means well, Gen, Patton is mom friend, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but he’s still an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: Deceit likes chaos, he likes annoying the other sides causing him to get a lot of negative attention. The only side he barely manages to get mad is Patton.But what happens when the roles are reversed and two sides start annoying Deceit instead?Songfic of the Danger Noodle Songhttps://youtu.be/eFdczXE_j4Q





	Danger Noodle

There was nothing Deceit liked doing more than annoying people. Especially annoying the other sides. When you’re constantly limited to the space of one person’s mind and the people living in it, you just... get bored sometimes. Deceit didn’t like boring, or peaceful as the other sides called it. No, Deceit Liked chaos. He liked getting Logan to the point where he wanted to scream out of frustration. He liked the anger flashing behind Virgil’s eyes, whenever he had made the anxious side jump. He liked Roman’s confusion when he realized that an idea wasn’t as good as Deceit told him it was, but that was completely Roman’s fault for trusting someone literally called Deceit. But the one thing Deceit liked more than anything, something he absolutely loved doing, was breaking Patton’s constant smiley happy attitude, by making the moral side mad. Usually annoying the others would do just that. Make Patton angry enough to raise his voice towards Deceit and send him to his room. But Deceit still hadn’t found a way to make Patton mad at him without bothering the others, and that bothered him. 

He had tried everything! Putting spiders in the cookie jar, lying, jumping him in the hallways, nothing worked. He was about to try to scare Patton for the fourth time that day when Virgil walked past him, giving away his position, but that wasn’t the worst thing the emo side did. 

He did something he had been doing for weeks now, every time he saw Deceit he would start singing that damned song. He had shown the video to Roman who had started to join in too. It annoyed Deceit more than his inability to get Patton to yell at him. 

“Myyyyyyy” Virgil began singing. Roman heard it from his room, opened the door and joined in. “Best friend got a poodle, my neighbors a labradoodle and so I did the googles to find pics of danger noodles.” Patton smiled at the two of his sons that were currently singing, blissfully unaware of Deceit’s bubbling rage. Of course Patton would like the song. Didn’t he see how maddening it was to Deceit, who actually was part snake to constantly hear a song about ‘danger noodles’. The word alone was so degrading it almost made Deceit puke. 

“Thereeeeeeee’s” Oh no Deceit knew what was gonna happen now, he had heard Virgil sing this song way to often to not know it. He ducked away trying to dodge the small emo version of Thomas, but since Virgil was technically ‘fight or flight’ he was incredibly fast. “Top hat danger noodle.” He sang as he grabbed Deceit’s bowler hat. “And something a bit more feudal.” Roman continued, holding up a medieval painting of some kind. 

They couldn’t get to the part of the spaghetti noodles, because Deceit decided to speak up before he could get a face full of spaghetti. “Do fucking dare throw that shit in my face!!” He screamed at no one in particular, okay mainly at Virgil, who just shot him a mischievous glance in response. Deceit was confused for a second before...

“Deceit Sanders! We don’t say words like that in this house!” Patton yelled. “You go up to your room and think about what you’ve done!” Deceit was definitely disappointed that he was the one getting punished over this but... maybe he got exactly what he wanted from this. 

“You’re welcome.” Virgil whispered as Deceit walked past him towards his room.

On his way there, Deceit bumped into Logan, the perfect side to test his new theory on. So he stuck out his leg to make Logan trip, which made Logan drop his notebook. 

“Shit” Logan muttered, bending down to pick up the little book, and staying down as a pair of socks and sandal clad feet came into view. 

“Logan Logic Sanders,” a stern voice spoke up, anger clear behind the words. “In this house we do not swear.” Patton continued. “Up to your rooms, both of you!” That was all the two sides needed to hear before almost running up the stairs.

“I’ll get you for this.” Logan hissed out.

“I’d hate to see you try.” Deceit smirked, closing the door to his room. He was positive that nothing could break his good mood right now. He had finally found a way to annoy Patton! And all he had to do was say a few swear words. This would be easy.

Deceit slipped into his bed, he might as well take a nap if he’s forced to stay in his room anyway. He was just drifting off when suddenly...

“Myyyyyyyy” Deceit’s eyes flew open. He might have forgotten one small detail. Logan’s room was next to his, and Logan didn’t like it when others got him in trouble. “Best friend got a poodle, my neighbors a labradoodle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a fic using the Danger Noodle song, it’s probably weird and all over the place, but I had fun writing it anyway:)


End file.
